1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to: containers and ice chests having apparatus into and through which live fish, live or dead bait, or other items can be inserted and removed without opening the container or ice chest; and to separators for such containers.
2. Background of the Invention
In many types of sport fishing, such as fishing from boats and piers, and fishing on a bank or shore, anglers have a container or ice chest nearby for keeping recently-caught fish, food, live or dead bait, drinks and other items. When a fish is caught, the container is opened; with ice chests the fish is placed on ice in the ice chest.
Keeping the fish on ice serves a number of purposes such as maintaining the freshness, and sometimes taste, of the fish, as well as keeping the fish meat at a consistency that facilitates cleaning and filleting. It is very convenient to keep a fish in this way without having to clean the fish immediately, particularly when the fishing gets "hot" and the angler is catching many fish in a short time period. Keeping dead bait on ice keeps it "fresh". Often in adverse weather, live bait is kept in a container, insulated or otherwise, to maintain the live bait in a certain temperature range to keep it alive as long as possible.
Several problems are related to the prior art method of placing fish or other things in a container or in an ice chest. Initially, while holding a rod and reel in one hand and a fish in the other, an angler must either set the rod down or try to open the container while holding the rod.
In a crowded boat this can require great dexterity, particularly with a wiggling live fish of any size. Once an ice chest is open, and each time it is open, ice therein is subjected to warm air. Consequently, the ice melts more quickly than it would if the chest remained closed. Often a single container is used for both bait, refreshments, and live fish that are caught. This container must be opened whenever any one of these items is to be removed from or put into the container.
Usually a layer of ice is placed in a container and live fish, as they are caught, are placed on this layer of ice. Thus only one side of the fish is on the ice. If the fishing is fast and furious there is no time to cover the fish with ice.
There has long been a need for a container into which a live fish and other things can be quickly and efficiently inserted or from which they can be removed. There has long been a need for an ice chest for keeping fish in which ice therein is subjected to a minimum of hot air outside the chest. There has long been a need for a way to provide a cold area around, in addition to beneath, a fish in a container.